Polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin, generally referred to as polyketones, are well known in the art. The polyketone polymers of the subject invention are of a specific linear alternating type. Such polymers have utility as premium thermoplastics in the manufacture of a wide variety of shaped articles.
Novolac resins are a class of phenolic thermoset resins that are also well known in the art. The novolac resins are known to provide good thermal and dimensional properties at low cost when cross-linked using suitable curing agents. These resins are widely used in high-temperature and electrical applications, such as toaster and cooking pot handles, ashtrays, and switch gears.
Reinforcing a polymer with a filler often provides a less expensive product, in addition to desirable properties, such as stiffness and strength. For polyketone polymers, the presence of a coupling agent is often required to provide good adhesion between the polymer and filler through chemical or physical bonding. The phenolic-based novolac resin of the subject invention is miscible in the polyketone polymer, and is interfacially active with the glass surfaces. Thus, the novolac resin serves as an internal coupling agent for the glass-reinforced compositions of the invention.